Funny Thing About Death
by sam the deadly nightshade
Summary: Take it from a girl who has gone through it thousands of times Death isnt what you think it is. now updated oneshot collection because i need somewhere to store the creepy plot bunnies
1. Funny Thing About Death

There's this funny thing about dying, lots of people think there's a white light and pearly gates. Others think its nothing and others still believe there is another life awaiting them. But I know different, I have died and been reborn more times than I can count. There is no bright light there is no rest no paradise well at least not for me. Everyone else is lucky their spirits go to the underworld and they can rest for the rest of eternity. But I don't, I just get reborn into a new body forced to live life make friends fall in love and have it ripped away cruelly when I die and start all over again. Everyone else gets something special.

The speedsters merge with the speed force. They get to run forever with other speedsters. Luckier than anything free of well everything they can run to their hearts content swap stories and welcome newcomers in their cheery speedster ways. Not having to worry about going too fast or hitting someone too hard. Their already dead what does it matter?

_Rain pouring down on four broken bodies lightning bolts carved into unmoving chests blood being washed away, bodies gone in a flash of light and four speedster joining their brethren._

Martians. Martians are lucky as hell. They get to leave this useless world and find their lost friends. J'ohn can see his wife again and M'gann can be free from the judging glares of green Martians and humans alike. They can see their lost loved ones shake hands with their ancestors laughing and smiling for eternity.

_Fire still burns around two charred bodies X's drawn in blood underneath each, bits of blue cape and red hair are scattered with the wind_

Bats are returned to their families. Dick gets his Mami and Tatie back, Jason can see his real father his real mom and his fake mom all again, Tim gets his dad and stay with Steph for eternity, Steph can see her dad and hug him again than chew him out for getting himself killed, Bruce gets his parents back and the lonely man will have more joy in his life, Barbra can get her mom back and hug her and tell her how much she loves her, lucky devils. Free to laugh and run for eternity with the ones they lost the ones they failed to save.

_Six bodies lay on the cold ground the bat symbol cut out of their chests, blank eyes staring up at the sky, A red head and a brunette hands intertwined as well as a blonds and a brunettes lying dead holding to each other even in death .A red helmet kicked across the street a jagged crack marring the face lenses gone far out of reach for the outstretched lifeless hand._

Arrows get away from the sins they have commited returned to their absent loved ones and get rest from their cesless struggle. Roy gets his family back the red head finaly has some joy back in his life. Artemis can rest in paradise her Sins atoned for and her will to fight for others will not go unnoticed, Green arrow resides happy with Black canary by his side, no one to stare, to gossip. Just them together at last alone.

_The street in shambles fires burning four figures hang from the buildings arms up heads down as blood drips onto the street arrows carved into three of their chests and a bird carved into one._

And the Zatarras don't even get me started; first of all they get reunited at last after five long years. Second Zatanna gets to see her mom again and Zatarra his wife. They can practice magic without fear of the consequences and stand together unafraid of what people would think of their magical abilities just living and loving for and eternity

_Two bodies side by side, evidence of a magic fight evident everywhere, the bodies holding each other as if in their last moments they had clung to each other in fear. Carved in the man's chest a helmet and carved in the woman's a wand._

The kryptoninans are probably the luckiest. They get to be returned to their home world, krypton all theirs to explore to meet the lost members of the race and for Superboy to explore and define his powers and to develop the same ones as superman. Flight, heat vision, freeze breath, and so much more, to never have to worry about hurting anyone ever again. Paradise.

_Eerie green light glowing through the room and two motionless forms surrounded by it, Carved into still chests the s shield gleamed with kryptonite and blood. Somewhere someone laughed mirthlessly._

Atlantians get a great deal. Mera and Arthur gets to see her lost child Garth and Kaldur get to see Tula and L'gann can be treated as a hero despite him being a total jerk. They can swim endlessly with no care and no worry for fire to end their lives.

_Flames flicker around five utterly still forms the Aquaman symbol carved into each chest surrounded by a different color. One of blood splattered emerald green another of red tinged orange one an even deeper crimson than before light green covered in blood and a swirling pattern of reds and blacks marred by torn flesh and crimson stains._

Gods I know how death is, everyone else gets a ticket to the underworld and paradise, I travel through a dark hallway to a new life, and at this point I'm looking forward to it.

_A dark shadow fell across the blond girls sleeping form, curled up in her dark sheets tears staining her face from the loss of her friends and family, the shadow grinned cruelly thinking of how he had taken everything from her and destroyed the earth's heroes. Grinning he drew the knife he had used to carve the other heroes symbols into their chests marking them and taunting them. He slit the blond girls throat smiling as her green eyes flew open in shock hands grasping for her bleeding throat eyes looking up at him begging asking why, he grinned flipping her onto her back taking his knife hand carving into the smooth flesh of her chest her symbol, a moon._

You see the funny thing about death is it's not so bad, once you get used to it.


	2. What Have I Done?

_Why? Why do they do this to me? What have I done?_

Broken bleeding bodies were scattered on the floor a black haired pale teenager body torn apart blood stained the ground around him his black uniform shredded and the blue bird splattered with crimson blood, a dark winged mask torn down the middle the pices lying on either side of his face. His brilliant cerulean eyes no longer held the light they had in life just empty sadness.

_Dick oh my gods Oh, pasărea mea de ce? Why why why cant I remember, what happened? What have I done?_

A young red head her suit torn the cowl gon ripped from her face the red hair flowing free like a bloody halo that surrounded her head. Her arms were broken in four different places and her yellow bat gone leaving only a bloody hole in her chest. Her blue eyes were open in shock and pain staring in fear anger and pain at the celing of the desolate warehouse.

_Oh Barb, Barb what where are these images coming from? παρακαλώ τι στο διάολο έκανα please someone anyone tell me what's happening! What have I DONE!?_

A small fire smolders into nothing around a green skinned beauty lies in the center her short hair singed even shorter and still smolders. A long silver dagger sticks out of her chest her green hands clutched at the intruding object as if trying to pull it out of her chest. Her chocolate eyes closed covered by her green eyelids her head resting on the side eyes squeezed shut in the pain of her final moments, the blood stain was covering her black suit and making the already crimson X on her chest even darker.

_M'gann, sweet M'gann what happened to you? Who did this to you? What HAVE I DONE!?_

A stron black haired boy lies sprawled out on the ground a bright green halo of kryptonite ringed around his head his face contorted in utter agony. His brilliant blue eyes stared blankly at the celing fingers digging into the floor leaving tiny dents blood trailed out of his mouth.

_Connor, Connor why little clone? Why did they kill you? Why do I remember this so clearly? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_

A pale blue eyed young man pinned to a wall. Two knives protrude from his shoulders pinning him to the rusty wall blood trailed down his torso from a knife in his throat. His head slumped forward the red hair matted with blood and sticking to his forehead blue eyes leaked bloody tears that stained his face.

_Roy….My brother my friend why? Who killed you? Who killed all of you? WHAT HAVE I Done!?_

Yellow stained crimson torn apart and covered in hair matted with blood, green eyes staring vacantly at the wall next to him. The cowl gone deep scratches mar the pale flesh of his face blood pooling on the floor under him, his chest torn open revealing a broken mess of ribs legs smashed to pieces and a mangled mass of blood and bone.

_Wally oh wally what will Artemis say? What will she do? What will I do? My light of laughter in a cruel world. WHAt have….I…. done?_

A young man lays torn and broken on the cold ground blood stains his robin hood like costume changing the green and brown to dark shades of deep crimson. Shaggy blond hair stained with the red pooling beneth him and falling in his eyes closed in the embrace of death, his face untouched so he can be recognized though it is no where near his body. a few feet away his decapitated body lays dimembered arms and legs missing from their places on his body crushed to a bloody mass of bones and muscle his chest torn open and his heart torn out and laying beside the mutilated body.

_HUNTER! nononono not him not him. I loved him. what could have happened to you Hunter why would someone do this? wait what cant i remember? What...have...I..done?_

"You monster you unbelievable monster, you killed all of them all of them. They were your friends the people who loved you and you murdered them in cold blood."

_A-Artemis wha-what are you talking about? I-I didn't…. did I? W-what...Have...Done?_

"How could you Sam? How could you we took you into our home and you tore them apart." "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

_Ollie…Dinah w-why I couldn't h-have i-I didn't I loved them I-I would never please don't bang on the glass she'll come back. W-what…..h-have…i-i…..d-done?_

"You killed her you killed my daughter Sam you deserve to rot in hell for what you have done."

_C-comissioner G-gordon w-why why do you think I did it? What happened when I blacked out? w-w-what….h-h-have…..I-I…..d-d-done?_

_**You did nothing you fool you lost and I won. I made you kill your friends and family and now you will loose once and for all.**_

_ N-no n-not y-you I locked you away, y-you can't be back, LEAVE ME ALONE. W-what…..H-have….I-I…..d-do-_

A blond girl falls to the floor screaming in pain tears streaming down her face as she blacks out, the last thing she sees is a perfect copy of her smirking and turning down the hallway laughing as the league and doctors rush past the other girl and to her. She falls to the floor her heart stopping and lungs ceasing to breath she can hear them calling to her telling her to wake up and trying to revive her, in the background she can hear the worried calls of Dinah and the happy grumbles of the rest of the league, blood pours out of her mouth and onto the floor as she dies and then there is nothing, Samantha Forest was dead.

_**Good now she's gone and I'm coming for all of you Samantha Forest has lost and I have won. And now I'm coming for all the heroes and after that I'm coming for you. Yeah I see you trying to laugh it off telling yourself I'm not real but I am. I'm inside every one of you that dark part of your mind that laughs at people pain that loves to see people burn and scream in terror. Just wait I will come for you and when I do Sam's fate will look like a spa day. Sweet dreams.**_


	3. Goodbye

"I'm sorry, I'm really truly sorry Dick but this has to be done." She pulled the knife out of his stomach and watched as his mask covered eyes widened with shock and pain as he fell. Blood stained his gloves as he pressed futilely to the bleeding wound she had inflicted. "Why? Why Sam" he choked out as blood seeped through his lips staining his lips and teeth. "She wishes her heroes dead." Was her only reply.

_ Goodbye my young hero it's time for you to go._

"Sam! What are you? - Ahg!" Barbra Gordon gasped as the dark knife entered her chest, cutting through her flesh and bone like butter stabbing straight into her heart. Her sight grew dark as she stared in horror at her old friend as Sam ripped the now blood stained knife from the red heads chest. Her blue eyes stared into Sams cold emotionless emerald green eyes glaring at her from behind the wolf mask that hid her face. Her blue suit was stained with dried blood the silver moon was half hidden by hers and the dried blood. "Y-you killed Nightwing too didn't you?" all she got in reply was "Her time comes." Before her eyes shut and her breathing stopped.

_Goodbye my batgirl may you rest well._

The fire grew closer to the young hero as he watched in terror. His face flushes from the unbearable heat closing in on all sides. He watched Sam move around slowly around the shortening space that held him his body paralyzed by whatever drug she had given him. Her silver blond hair shone in the firelight and her dark blue hooded cape swirled around her with every step she took she looked at him one last time exposing her bloodstained front half of the moon was covered in dried blood and some of his. "Sam why? Why are you killing us." Her terrifying stare tore through Tim, "She no longer needs you."

_Good bye my Red Robin may you soar._

"Sam! Are you alright?" Jason rushed over to the limping hero dried blood on her uniform and burn marks singed the dark blue of the shiny material. The silver moon on her chest half covered in dried blood. She whispered something inaudible and he leaned down to hear better begging her to repeat herself. "The risen dead will die again." Her blue lips twisted into a grimace lunging at him and knocking him to the ground, and slitting his throat with one swift movement. The blood spattered onto her uniform, two thirds of the moon coated in blood. "She no longer wants protection." The betrayal in his green eyes faded and the light died.

_Goodbye my lost child may your flight be valiant_

Damien Wayne and worked furiously at the bat computer awaiting his Fathers return from patrol when the Zeta tube recognized Wolf. He didn't bother turning from his work it was far too important to find who was killing the bat family before they got him or Bruce. "Sam do you need something." He called sighing over his shoulder. A dry chuckle echoed through the empty cavern behind him he heard a voice rasp out. "You could say that little one." He turned to find Sam breathing hard bent over in pain covered in blood and scorch marks. He rushed to the fellow hero's side checking her for wounds and gently guiding her over to the infirmary table. When she jabbed a needle into his arm reeling back he gasped in pain and shock. "W-what was that S-Sam?" he coughed spitting blood on her chest staining the silver moon almost completely with only maybe a sixth left silver. She stared coldly into his blue eyes and said "She is almost free."

_Goodbye my young Robin._

Bruce sprinted for the cave Fearing what he might find, his son hadn't checked in for hours and he was more than worried that the killer had found the cave and Damien. He slid to a stop staring in horror at what was left of the bat cave. The bat computer was smashed and Damien lay dead across the infirmary table a knife sunk into his back and blood seeping onto the table. He heard a faint coughing sound, turning Bruce prepared for an attack only to find Sam staggering towards him. The twenty five year old was covered in blood her cape singed and hair was a mess, he helped support her as she staggered over to a table that didn't hold Damien's body. He gently helped her sit up on the table when her blue grimace returned to a mask of stone. She pulled a knife from her belt and stabbed it into his chest cutting through the thick grey Kevlar and into his heart calmly she drew the blade back out watching as the blood spurted coating the silver moon on her chest and fully covering it in blood. Bruce slumped over and she pushed him to the ground she whispered as she walked away. "She is free to die."

_Goodbye my savior my Knight my Batman._

_ My good little wolf it is done._

Sam came to the top of the stairs to find a scared Alfred awaiting Bruce's return. His eyes betrayed his shock at the sight of the blood covered once hero. "Miss Forest are you alright? And where is Master Bruce." She smiled slightly "Dead all dead she no longer held need for them, so she told me to kill them she wants to die so now she is free to do so." Shaking Alfred fled the room and the terrifying girl he called the Justice league and the Young Justice team begging them to come quickly and stop the mad woman their old friend had become. Meanwhile Sam walked purposefully to the cliff edge near the Wayne manor. Soon the Heroes of earth had come to the Manor and saw the killer waiting standing at the cliffs edge. She was cornered waiting as they surrounded her a lone figure stepped forward. Roy harper he spoke with the pain of loosing his little brother and the anger at what his sister had become. "Sam come with us we can help you." She smiled pulling off her mask to reveal the mark on her cheek the mark of Gotham of a dying city. "She dies and is released from this earth." And Samantha Forest the wolf threw herself off the cliff, smiling as she fell not even bothering to use her powers to save herself and fly away. Her body crashed into the rocks and pounding surf torn apart and tainting the inky water with her blood.

_It is done Goodbye my Bats my Birds and my brave little Wolf I am free and I die tonight._

When Sam's body crashed onto the rocks a wail of joy echoed through Gotham, shocked the Worlds Heroes turned to see the ground shaking beneath the city buildings crumbling fires burning and the echo of peoples screams tore through the air. Before any of the heroes could help the city collapsed every part of Gotham shifted and turned into forest as did Arkham island the screams of her people gone as a joyous laugh echoed once again and a shadowy form rose from what had been one of Americas greatest cities. For a brief moment the figure turned into a beautiful young woman her eyes shining with a new light and a smile, a closer look revealed her children all of Gotham their spirits swirled in the woman and then they were gone and Gotham was dead.

_ Finally we can find peace._

**_A/N yeah that got a little creepy alright reveiw and tell me what you think and I put Damien in there cuz i didn't want to track down Stephanie and well it would hurt more if Damien died instead of Steph if you guys dont get it the first time read it again and if you still dont get it review of PM me._**

**_Nightshade out._**


End file.
